Bolo de Chocolate
by Andie Jacksonn
Summary: Adoro Bolo de Chocolate. E por incrível que pareça ela também. Em algum momento isso iria acabar acontecendo, nós acabaríamos encontrando algo em comum.


**N\A: **Ideia que me ocorreu do nada. Bom, mais uma fic gigante que eu escrevo. Espero que gostem. Clichê total. Rs.

**XxXxXx**

**Bolo de Chocolate**

Eu me dirigi ao Salão Principal decidido. E atrasado.

Pelo menos passar mais da metade da noite acordado serviu pra alguma coisa.

Acho melhor falar com ela agora de manhã antes de eu acabe desistindo.

E tudo começou com um bolo de chocolate.

XXX

"– _Posso me sentar aqui? É que eu não conheço ninguém e todos os vagões estão cheios. – perguntei em minha viagem para Hogwarts no primeiro ano._

– _É claro. – respondeu um garoto de olhos verdes e cabelo espetado – Nós também não conhecemos ninguém, a não ser que você considere um irmão chato e metido como alguém conhecido. Ou um milhão de primos ruivos. _

_Sorri._

_Sentei-me e vi que uma garota de cabelos vermelhos tirava os olhos de seu livro e me fitava. Não soube dizer se seu olhar era curioso. Decidi optar por questionar:_

– _Tudo bem? O que você está olhando? – quando me pronunciei, ela abaixou o livro e olhou pra mim dividida entre reconhecimento e nervosismo._

–_Você é um Malfoy, não é?_

– _Sou. Algum problema? – eu perguntei nervoso de repente. Aposto que ela acha que não deve se misturar á gente com o meu sobrenome._

_Eu já havia lido livros á respeito da Grande Guerra. Meu pai enfrentou muitos problemas por estar do lado do "mal". Pra ser mais exato, do lado que perdeu. Acho que ele se envergonha do que fez e por isso diz que vai me explicar mais tarde. Quando eu estiver mais velho._

_Mas eu sempre fui muito curioso. Tive que ler a respeito. Agora acho que sei bastante sobre essa história toda. E me orgulho de ser um Malfoy. Meu pai mudou e sei disso. Não vai ser uma ruiva que vai me fazer sentir mal._

– _Meu pai disse pra não ser sua amiga. – ela respondeu, voltando a ler._

– _Caramba Rose! Era brincadeira. – disse o garoto de cabelos escuros. Qual é o nome dele?_

– _Qual é o seu nome?_

– _Ah, nós nem nos apresentamos. – ele estendeu a mão. – Albus Potter._

– _Muito prazer. Scorpius Malfoy._

– _E essa chata aí é a minha prima Rosely._

_Chata. Metida. Acho que isso tem muito a ver com essa garota._

– _Rose. Rose Weasley. – ela o corrigiu. – E eu não sou chata, você que é implicante Albus._

– _Por que você não volta para o seu livro? – indaguei. Se ela quer guerra. É guerra que ela vai ter._

– _Eu volto a ler quando eu quiser."_

XXX

Foi assim que nós nos conhecemos. Ficamos discutindo até Albus gritar e nos mandar parar.

Bom, nada de amor á primeira vista. Se é que isso existe.

O nosso primeiro ano foi cheio de discussões.

Ela amava jogar na minha cara que eu estava na casa errada. E que o Chapéu Seletor estava maluco por me colocar na Grifinória.

É, eu fui pra Grifinória. Minha mãe não expressou nenhum tipo de emoção, ela não estudou em Hogwarts e realmente não ligava pra que Casa eu fosse.

Meu pai disse que estava orgulhoso – não entendi no começo, eu achava que ele iria brigar comigo – mas alegou que o importante é que eu estivesse me sentindo bem e que fosse tratado bem.

Quando recebi a carta dele dizendo isso fiquei muito aliviado. O único que não gostou disso foi meu avô. Lucius acha que os Malfoy sempre tem que pertencer á Sonserina.

Dane-se.

Albus sempre diz que eu sou o Sirius da família Malfoy.

Sirius era o padrinho do Harry. Harry Potter, o pai de Albus. O Sr. Potter também concorda com Albus porque eu sou meio revoltado.

O que a família Potter-Weasley disse ao saber que eu era o melhor amigo de Albus?

Bom, a Sra. Weasley perguntou que tipo de sobremesa eu gosto. Quando ouvi isso suspirei aliviado. Quando digo Sra. Weasley quero dizer Molly Weasley, porque eu chamo todas as tias de Albus pelo primeiro nome porque como Hermione mesmo disse quando cheguei á Toca, "acho melhor nos chamar pelo primeiro nome, vai encontrar muitas Sras. Weasley por aqui querido". O Sr. Weasley (lê-se Arthur Weasley) me estendeu a mão e disse que era bom que finalmente as antigas rivalidades viessem a acabar.

Querido. Lembra que eu mencionei que Hermione me chamou de querido? Então, minha primeira visita á Toca não foi tão ruim.

A única que não gostou mesmo foi a Ruiva. Mais conhecida como Rose Weasley.

Principalmente na hora da sobremesa. A Sra. Weasley fez um bolo de chocolate gigante e a sabe-tudo quase deu um pulo da cadeira de tanta felicidade.

Ela disse:

"– _Vovó, essa é minha sobremesa preferida. Não sabia que ia fazer hoje._

_A Sra. Weasley olhou para neta sorrindo:_

– _Olha que coincidência. Essa é a sobremesa preferida de Scorp também, não é? – ela se virou pra mim enquanto a ruiva me fuzilava com os olhos – Gostou querido?_

– _É claro que sim..._

_Eu ia continuar, mas fui interrompido pelo tio de Albus, Jorge._

– _Então aproveite enquanto pode, porque das próximas vezes ela vai mandar você desgnomizar o jardim._

_Eu tive que rir._

_E a família inteira me acompanhou, todos, menos a Ruiva, é claro._

– _Jorge, essa sua brincadeira não tem graça! – disse a Sra. Weasley – Venha comigo agora!_

– _Bom, eu vou perder outra orelha. _

_Jorge disse em tom de confidência para a mesa inteira. Roxanne foi atrás do pai pra ver se ele ia mesmo perder a outra orelha._

_Fiquei imaginando se os jantares eram sempre assim."_

XXX

Rose ficou de cara fechada e não aceitou nenhum pedaço de bolo.

Bom, eu achei que ela não iria comer, entretanto quando fui agradecer a Sra. Weasley pelo jantar – porque meus pais já haviam chegado para me buscar – encontrei-a abrindo a geladeira e cortando um pedaço de bolo enorme.

Rose não percebeu minha presença e eu fui embora sem dizer nada á ela.

Fiquei intrigado. Eu também fazia isso na minha casa sempre que tinha bolo.

Dormi pensando em quê mais poderíamos ter em comum.

XXX

E o segundo ano começou, finalmente eu poderia fazer teste para o time de quadribol. É claro que James e Fred já estavam no time, os dois eram artilheiros. Eu queria ser batedor, mas acabei como goleiro. O capitão do time disse que eu era rápido e pegava melhor do que rebatia. Achei que o segundo ano seria melhor que o primeiro.

E foi mesmo.

Mas não começou tão bem assim.

Culpa da Rosely...

"_Droga. Droga. Droga._

_Peguei duas semanas de detenção e era tudo por causa da Weasley. Por que ela têm que implicar tanto comigo? Eu vou perder meu primeiro jogo de quadribol._

_Eu deveria começar a ignorá-la, como Albus disse que iria fazer conosco, caso nós não parássemos de brigar. Bom, me meti em uma encrenca mesmo, e nem me lembro quem realmente começou a briga. Aposto que foi a Weasley e já estávamos lá, na aula de Herbologia, xingando um ao outro e não percebemos a chegada do professor Longbotton:_

– _Sabe-tudo!_

– _Idiota!_

– _Metida á Besta!_

– _Trasgo!_

– _Ridícula!_

– _Sr. Malfoy e Srta. Weasley! O que está acontecendo aqui?_

_Por que ele nos interrompeu? Acho que estávamos tão concentrados que na briga, que nos viramos e dissemos juntos:_

– _Cala a boca! – Er... Sinceramente foi um erro ter dito isso á um professor._

_Vou poupá-los do sermão. E da carta que enviaram aos nossos pais. A Weasley parecia á beira das lágrimas._

_Devo dizer que isso acabou comigo, não por causa da Ruiva, mas porque eu nunca havia sido chamado atenção como daquela maneira antes. E parece que a Weasley também não._

_É que eu geralmente não ligava para reclamações e detenções as quais era submetido porém desrespeitar professores, ainda mais o diretor da minha casa, nunca esteve dentro dos meus planos._

_Eu preciso de chocolate._

_Não, preciso de bolo de chocolate."_

XXX

Quando eu era criança, minha mãe sempre me dava bolo de chocolate quando eu ficava triste ou me machucava. Para fazer-me esquecer dos problemas. Meu pai, ás vezes, dizia que ela deveria parar de fazer isso porque estava comendo doce demais e poderia fazer mal. Porém quando ele também estava triste, ela fazia um bolo gigante com cobertura para comermos juntos.

Até hoje quando acontece algo do qual não gosto, eu não sei se estou triste ou com vontade de comer bolo.

XXX

"_Estava decidido. Ficaríamos duas semanas em detenção e eu perderia o jogo._

_Á noite, decidi me esgueirar pelo castelo até a cozinha porque precisava de chocolate. Aposto que os elfos podem fazer qualquer coisa para mim, só preciso tomar cuidado com o Filch e a gata horrorosa dele._

– _O que você está fazendo aqui? – droga, eu fui pego._

_Virei-me e dei de cara com a Weasley, ia perguntar o que alguém tão certinha como ela estava fazendo fora do dormitório, quando eu vi um prato com bolo de chocolate em suas mãos e respondi:_

– _O mesmo que você._

_Foi a primeira vez que a vi sorrindo. Tenho que admitir que assim eu poderia entender porque todo mundo gosta dela._

– _É verdade que é a sua sobremesa preferida? – perguntou._

– _É... Algum momento isso ia acabar acontecendo, não é?_

_Rose encarou-me confusa._

– _O quê?_

– _Em algum momento iríamos encontrar algo em comum Weasley. – respondi._

_Ela pareceu pensar no assunto. Aparentava estar em um conflito existencial. Tive que rir. Ela me questionou nervosa:_

– _O que foi Malfoy?_

– _Eu não sei – disse, ainda rindo –, parece que você está tentando descobrir se eu vou jogá-la da Torre de Astronomia ou se eu estou sendo sincero e sou inofensivo._

– _Tem razão, mas eu sou muito melhor em magia, você não teria chance._

– _É claro que não. – eu disse, sorrindo – Você vai dividir seu bolo comigo ou eu vou ter que ir á cozinha?_

– _Vamos sair daqui Malfoy. – Ela disse puxando-me pelo pulso."_

Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas não aconteceu nada. Ela me puxou pelo pulso e fomos para a Torre da Grifinória. E foi só isso. Entretanto quase fomos pegos pela Madame Nor-r-r-a e pelo Pirraça. Depois Rose lembrou que estava com a capa de invisibilidade de James. Morremos de rir por isso.

Nada de beijos ou amassos. Qual é? Tínhamos 12 anos.

Mas comemos todo o bolo e Albus quase morreu de susto quando nos viu conversando no café da manhã.

Foi assim que viramos amigos. Bolo de chocolate.

Eu perdi o jogo e ganhei a Rosely.

Com certeza valeu a pena.

Entretanto para a tristeza de Albus, continuamos brigando. Ainda bem que a Lucy tem deixado ele bem distraído agora que estão juntos.

XXX

Ah, o terceiro ano correu sem problemas e a Rose e o Albus passaram as férias lá em casa, na mansão. Eu e Rosely achamos que ele ficou caidinho pela minha prima Alicia, só que ela mora em Paris, e ele nunca admitiu nada. E depois disso, eles nunca mais se viram, ele tinha 14 anos e mais sonso, impossível.

XXX

No quarto ano que as coisas começaram a complicar. Rose ainda usava a franja de lado e tinhas os cabelos no meio das costas, mas ela estava ficando no estilo Victorie Weasley, se é que você me entende. Se não entende, deixe-me explicar. Os meninos agora quase quebravam o pescoço quando a Rosely passava. Só para vê-la melhor.

E isso me deixava muito nervoso. Rose é minha! Quero dizer, não é minha, mas ela é minha melhor amiga.

Ok, eu estou me complicando aqui.

E eu não sou possessivo.

XXX

Eu fui passar o natal do quinto ano na casa de Albus e a Rose iria levar o "amigo" dela. Lê-se namorado, só o pai dela mesmo não sabia disso. E ninguém preferiu contar á ele.

"– _Eu não acredito que ela vai trazer o namorado idiota aqui!_

_Todos na mesa olharam para mim._

_Ops... _

– _Eu disse isso alto?_

_A tia Ginny e o tio Harry seguraram risadas._

_Eu os chamo assim agora, não sei quando deixaram de ser Sr. e Sra. Potter._

– _Mais alto que isso, a própria Rose ouviria Scorpiuszinho. – disse James tirando 'uma' com a minha cara. _

– _Deixa o Scorpius em paz James – disse Albus me defendendo – a culpa não é dele se ele é um covarde, que só sabe xingar o namorado da garota o qual ele sonha todas as noites. E que baba no travesseiro de tanta vontade de agarra-la._

_Retire a parte que eu disse que o Albus estava me defendendo._

– _Ah, maninho você esqueceu-se de dizer que ele beija o espelho imaginando que é ela – completou James. _

_Ah, eu vou pegar esses dois!_

– _Isso, quando ele não vai ao quarto dela e... – Albus olhou para mim e levantou-se da mesa – Ahhh! Corre James, o Malfoy vai matar a gente!_

_Eu me levantei atrás dos dois e deixei o almoço. Ginny nos chamou, mas nós já estávamos pelo jardim pegando nossas vassouras enquanto o tio Harry e a Lily morriam de rir. _

_Droga! Por que eles têm que ser filhos de uma jogadora profissional e do apanhador mais novo que Hogwarts teve no século? _

_Eu tenho que acabar com eles!"_

XXX

Nós já havíamos dado mais de duas voltas por toda Godric's Hollow e como eu sabia que não poderia pegar o artilheiro e o apanhador da Grifinória juntos, eu enfeiticei minha vassoura e fi-los pensarem que ainda os estava perseguindo.

Acho que os funcionários do Ministério não me mandaram carta por estar fazendo magia fora da escola porque eu estava na casa do famoso Harry Potter.

Sorte a minha.

Havia passado mais de uma hora quando eles entraram em casa, mortos de cansaço, e eu estava no sofá jogando videogame (um jogo trouxa) com a Lily. Ela fingiu que não estava rindo e os dois estavam tão cansados que disseram que me "encheriam de porrada" depois. Foram para os quartos e quando perceberam foram acertados por bombas de bosta da Gemialidades Weasley. O bom dessas novas bombas são que elas não fedem a casa, só a pessoa que acertaram. Vingança básica não é?

E o melhor é que o tal Lucas, o namorado da Rose, não pôde ir á festa n'A Toca.

Eles acabaram terminando depois. Enquanto eu emendava namoradas e Albus babava pela Lucy. Ela é artilheira da Lufa-Lufa. Muito bonita, inteligente e pior de tudo, ela é legal. O tipo perfeito para o meu melhor amigo mesmo. Tadinho. Acabou de apaixonando.

XXX

No meu sexto ano a Rose começou a namorar um idiota da Corvinal. Eu vi a primeira vez que eles se beijaram e foi de língua. Argh! Ninguém pode beijá-la sabia? Que cara estúpido, idiota... Eu poderia ter continuado a xingá-lo, mas uma voz na minha cabeça ficou dizendo:

– _Você só está com raiva porque não é você no lugar dele._

Quase que eu me atirei da Torre da Grifinória. A droga da vozinha tinha razão! Eu não queria que ninguém beijasse a Rosely porque _EU_ queria beijá-la.

Lembra que eu disse que o Albus estava caído pela Lucy? Pois é... Eles começaram a namorar e ele ficava menos tempo com a gente (eu e Rose), ou seja, Rose começou a achar que eu era seu conselheiro amoroso e me contava tudo sobre o tal namorado. Eu sempre tinha que respirar fundo.

Ninguém merece.

Os meses passaram, e nada deles terminarem. Procurei por podres do cara, mas ele era tão certinho quanto ela. Que droga!

O sexto ano estava quase acabando. E bom, ninguém é de ferro. Rosely veio me falar do cara e eu estressei. Com a pessoa errada, não precisa me dizer...

"– _Por que você me conta tudo isso? – perguntei nervoso._

_Ela estranhou._

– _Por que você é o meu melhor amigo – ela respondeu me olhando de soslaio – E falar disso com o Albus é estranho. Ele é meu primo._

– _Mas você já pensou que eu talvez não queira saber como o seu namorado te beija? E se te faz essas surpresas românticas idiotas? – eu estava mesmo muito nervoso – E se ele diz que gosta de você de verdade? Como você acha que eu me sinto?_

– _Como _você _se sente? – ela já estava gritando – Deixa de ser egoísta Scorpius! E eu sou obrigada a aguentar você dizendo onde e como pegou TODAS as garotas da escola? _

– _Eu não tinha pensado..._

– _É claro que você não tinha pensado nisso – ela continuava gritando – Você sempre me tratou como o Albus ou como um de seus amigos!_

– _Até parece Weasley! Eu só não gosto de como você fala desse cara! Você é linda, não deveria ficar com um idiota!_

– _Por que ele é um idiota? Só por que ele não é da Grifinória? Só por que ele não é rico? Ou é só porque ele não é _VOCÊ?

_Vocês não tem ideia de como essas palavras me atingiram. Não tem mesmo. Fiquei sem palavras e isso nunca acontece comigo. Sempre tenho uma resposta para tudo. E a Rose percebeu que eu não conseguia retrucar._

– _Bom, pelo menos ele não percebeu que eu sou uma garota só quando me viu com outro cara._

_Olhei nos olhos azuis dela e parecia que ela ira chorar, mas de raiva de mim. Quer saber? Dane-se. Não ligo. _

_Levantei-me e fui para o dormitório."_

XXX

Não nos falamos mais depois daquele dia. Eu viajei para a França nas férias, apesar de querer passa-las com Albus e Rose. Só que era orgulhoso demais para me desculpar, para dizer que estava com ciúmes e estava errado. É nessas horas que eu percebia que era um Grifinório. Um maldito orgulhoso, como diz meu pai.

Depois decidi passar o resto das férias em casa mesmo.

Entretanto eu recebi uma visita.

"_Estava indo para a cozinha pedir para alguém fazer um bolo para mim, quando ouvi a campainha e meu pai foi atender. Achei que não estava escutando direito porque ouvi meu pai dizer:_

– _Oi Rose. Como você está?_

_O que ela está fazendo aqui?_

_Tratei de subir as escadas, mas de um modo que eu ainda pudesse ouvir a conversa. O incrível é que, apesar dela ser uma Weasley, meu pai a adora. Acho que ela tem esse poder, é impossível não se afeiçoar á ela._

– _Eu estou bem – ela respondeu – E o senhor?_

– _Ótimo. Sabia que você está linda?_

_Eu quase pude vê-la enrubescendo. Ela sempre reage assim á um elogio._

– _Obrigada. O Malfoy já voltou de viagem?_

– _Vocês brigaram não é? _

– _Como o Sr. sabe? Ele te contou? – ela perguntou tímida._

_Meu pai riu._

– _Não precisou. – ele disse, se recompondo – Desde que eu a conheço, nunca ouvi você chamar meu filho pelo sobrenome. E isso explica porque ele tem comido tanto bolo de chocolate._

– _Somos dois viciados. – ela disse._

– _Imagino. Vamos entrar, Scorpius está no quarto e você pode subir se quiser. Já conhece o caminho._

– _Obrigada Sr. Malfoy._

_Ela veio se desculpar. Não acredito. Engoliu o orgulho e veio se desculpar. Mas eu não quero falar com ela._

_O quê?_

_Eu ainda estou com raiva. _

_Mas o meu pai já disse que eu estou aqui em cima. Vou tomar um banho, quem sabe assim, ela acaba desistindo de falar comigo._

_Uma parte de mim queria muito vê-la, mas o orgulhoso não queria dar o braço a torcer._

_Fui para o banheiro do meu quarto e fiquei lá. Enrolando._

_Já deve ter passado um tempo considerável e ela talvez já tenha ido._

_Saí do banheiro, com o cabelo molhado. Não estava preparado para a cena que se seguiu._

_Rose havia cortado o cabelo, estava na altura dos ombros agora. E havia cortado a franja também. Estava com uma blusa com símbolos da Grifinória, e combinava como meu quarto onde tudo é vermelho e dourado. Meu pai diz que aqui é uma zona proibida porque está contra todo verde e prata da casa. _

_Ela realmente estava maravilhosa e sorria. _

_Devia ser proibido algo assim. Alguém ser tão bonito. _

– _Quem transplantou o corpo de um deus grego e colocou em você Malfoy?_

_Tive que rir._

_Nós sempre tivemos essa relação maluca, eu digo o que penso e ela também._

– _Eu sempre fui gostoso assim, querida. _

– _Até parece..._

– _E o que aconteceu com você Weasley? 'Tá' um gata!_

_Ela enrubesceu._

_E depois estava em meus braços._

– _Senti sua falta Scorp. Não quero brigar._

– _Eu sei. – disse rindo. _

_E ela me bateu._

– _Seu idiota! Eu venho me desculpar e você continua..._

_Não deixei que ela continuasse e a abracei novamente._

– _Sabe que eu adoro você Weasley!_

_Ela olhou torto para mim, fazendo língua:_

– _Weasley?_

– _Rosely. Adoro você Rosely._

– _Agora está muito melhor."_

XXX

Ela havia trago bolo, e nós comemos juntos com minha mãe e meu pai.

Não tocamos no assunto que nos fez brigar. Seria nosso último ano em Hogwarts e aquelas eram nossas últimas férias antes de nos formarmos.

XXX

Pouca coisa mudou entre a gente. A Rose estava mais bonita mesmo e não fui o único a perceber isso. Até o Fred disse que se ela não fosse prima dele, ele pegava. No primeiro dia de aula descobri que ela não tinha terminado com o idiota da Corvinal. Como mencionei anteriormente, não havíamos conversado sobre isso, mas eu tinha esperança que ela estivesse sem a peste do namorado.

Bom, quer saber?

Não iria agarrar a Rose á força, mas esse 'amiguinho' dela iria ter um belo concorrente.

"– _Finalmente decidiu fazer alguma coisa. Essa já é sua Malfoy"._ – Foi isso que o Albus disse quando eu contei o que iria fazer de tudo pra ficar com a Rose.

Eo primeiro jogo de quadribol da Grifinória foi contra a Corvinal. Eu fiz um acordo com o Jordan que estava narrando o jogo. Todas as defesas – e não são poucas – que eu fizesse, ele iria dedicar á "Rose Gatinha Weasley", como disse o próprio.

Quando eu defendi a primeira goles, o Jordan disse o que eu pedi e sorri maroto quando a vi parando e balançando a cabeça negativamente. Mas sorria, e como Rox havia acabado de fazer um gol, ela virou-se para mim e gritou: "_Você é impossível!"_

Infelizmente o namoradinho dela era batedor e resolveu que eu deveria ser o alvo dele. Nunca desviei de tantos balaços na minha vida, e todo mundo percebeu que era um tipo de vingança. Até Rose ficou estressado com isso, entretanto tentava se concentrar nas goles, enquanto dizia aos nossos batedores para desviar o máximo de balaços de mim.

Nunca vi o Albus demorar tanto para encontrar um pomo.

Os balaços ainda me atrapalhavam, mas estávamos ganhando. Albus _finalmente_ viu o pomo e quando ele deveria estar á centímetros do término da partida, tudo escureceu.

XXX

Acordei com um braço envolvendo meu estômago, Rose estava adormecida, sentada na cadeira ao meu lado com o tronco inclinado, a cabeça encostada na beira da cama, e o outro braço servindo de travesseiro.

"_Estava perdido naquela cena._

_Não é exagero, ela está parecendo um anjo ruivo._

_Anjo Ruivo?_

_Por Merlin! Eu estou me apaixonando pela minha melhor amiga mesmo._

– _Há quanto tempo você está acordado?_

_Saí de meus devaneios e encarei-a. Ela sorriu._

– _Não sei. – respondi sinceramente._

– _Não dá pra continuar fingindo que não está acontecendo nada Scorp._

_Lembra do lance de dizer tudo o que pensamos? Pois é, eu preferiria que ela não tivesse ido direto ao assunto agora._

_Não disse nada, e esperei que ela continuasse como eu sabia que faria._

– _Enquanto você estava aqui, inconsciente, eu fiquei pensando. – ela disse, encarando-me – Eu tentei me lembrar de quando eu parei de querer vê-lo somente como amigo, tentei lembrar quando a sua opinião começou a valer tanto para mim, á me perguntar quando comecei a olhá-lo como se eu pudesse decorar todas as suas feições. E não consegui, não consegui lembrar quando tudo isso começou._

– _Rose... –comecei a falar, mas ela fingiu que não estava escutando. _

– _E fiquei imaginando como e quando você começou a me ver de forma diferente. Se foi durante o quarto ano, igual aos outros garotos que perceberam que eu não era somente uma nerd, e sim uma garota._

– _E não qualquer uma né? Os idiotas quebram o pescoço de tanto vira-lo quando você passa Rose!_

– _Você podia ser menos exagerado. – ela me disse em um tom mesclando repreensão e divertimento._

– _Eu só digo a verdade. – dei os ombros e esperei que a conversa ficasse menos tensa._

– _A questão é que eu tenho medo. – ela disse voltando ao assunto._

_Droga! Será que ela não sabe que ninguém merece ficar falando disso? _

_Espera, medo de quê?_

– _É ridículo, eu sei, mas não quero ser só mais uma._

_Não acredito que ela está se comparando a alguma ex-namorada minha. Isso é se rebaixar á um péssimo nível._

– _Será que dá pra você... – comecei a me alterar._

_Acalme-se Scorpius. _

_Não diga nada que faça você se arrepender depois._

– _Rose... – disse e respirei fundo. – Nunca mais diga isso. Não importa o que aconteça, você _tem _que saber que você nunca foi uma delas. – O orgulhoso em minha cabeça gritava para não continuar. O quê? Não é sempre que eu digo algumas verdades malucas. Ou pior, não é sempre que você diz que acha que se apaixonou. Soa piegas demais. – Antes do seu namoradinho, eu nunca quis quebrar a cara de alguém porque ele beijou uma garota. Fala sério Rose, eu..._

– _Malfoy! –gritou algum idiota me interrompendo_

_Vi que era o meu _melhor _amigo. Albus sempre escolhe as melhores horas para aparecer não é?_

_Não mesmo._

– _Oi Albus. – dissemos eu e Rose, junto_s_._

– _Nossa! Que ânimo de vocês hein? Estavam discutindo a relação? – disse e começou a rir como se houvesse contado a piada do ano._

_Rosely e eu nos entreolhamos meio que nos perguntando por que a gente aguenta o Potter. Ele olhou para nós e disse:_

– _Perdi alguma coisa? – tomara que ele tenha sacado que estávamos tendo uma conversa séria aqui – Ah não! Por Merlin! Vocês estavam _mesmo _discutindo a relação?_

– _Que relação Al? – Rose perguntou quase gritando._

_Tá, ela gritou tão alto que eu não duvidava que o castelo inteiro pudesse ouvi-la._

– _Quando eu consigo que o Malfoy pare com as brincadeiras idiotas dele, você aparece e estraga tudo!_

– _Ei! – foi a única coisa que me ocorreu para dizer. _

– _É mesmo Malfoy! Você sempre brinca com tudo. E não me venha com ironias ou sarcasmo, o.k.? _

– _Rose. É só expulsarmos o Albus. – falei como se fosse óbvio._

_Foi a vez do Albus dizer: "Ei!"._

– _Argh! Deixa pra lá. Eu já estou saindo mesmo."_

XXX

E ela saiu, deixando Albus boquiaberto e eu com vontade de quebrar a cara dele, além de correr atrás da Rosely. Entretanto a enfermeira apareceu no exato momento que eu fiz menção de levantar e não me deixou sair.

Lily, Hugo, Rox e o resto do time passaram para me ver e a Potter perguntou o que aconteceu com a Rose e se eu tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso. Perguntei por que e ela disse que a Rose chegou ao Salão Comunal resmungando algo como TODOS os garotos são idiotas, principalmente os primos e os melhores amigos.

Tive que rir. Mas a Lily disse para eu resolver tudo logo porque a prima dela pode acabar desistindo de mim.

Devo dizer que a Lily me fez ficar pensando em que eu deveria fazer. E se nós começarmos a namorar e terminarmos? E se a amizade não sobreviver á isso? Droga! Deve ser esse o tal medo do qual ela estava falando.

O pessoal da Grifinória falou que ia ter uma festa no Salão Comunal e que o namoradinho da Rose estava em detenção pelo ataque no campo.

Quando cheguei estava todo mundo comemorando e a Rox havia contrabandeado cerveja amanteigada do _Três Vassouras, _alegando que estava continuando o legado do irmão e do pai.

"_Todos estavam me dando os parabéns pelo jogo, mas Albus ainda era o herói da festa. Estava procurando por Rosely quando ela chegou e me entregou um copo de cerveja amanteigada. Perguntei sobre o namoradinho dela e ela respondeu como se estivesse respondendo que horas são:_

– _Não sei. E é ex-namorado, se quer saber._

– _E como foi? – perguntei querendo saber o que aconteceu de verdade, e óbvio que também queria saber se eu havia sido o motivo do término._

– _Você quer que encha sua bola não é Malfoy? – ela respondeu sorrindo._

– _Só estou perguntando. – respondi inocente._

– _Aham. – concordou ainda sorridente – Vem comer alguma coisa._

_Sentamos em um dos sofás e ela começou dizendo:_

– _Se quer mesmo saber, ele fez um drama que nunca pensei que fosse possível, dizendo que a culpa era toda sua, porque você ficava dando em cima de mulher dos outros._

– _E foi aí que você estressou não é? Porque você não é mulher de ninguém._

– _Exatamente Scorp. Garoto nenhum vai falar que é meu dono. – Ela olhou para mim curiosa – E, além disso, ele não pode bater em você, é privilégio meu fazer isso._

– _Pode me bater quando você quiser Weasley. – eu disse com um sorriso cheio de segundas e terceiras intenções._

– _Essas cantadas horríveis funcionavam com as garotas que você pegava? – ela questionou rindo._

– _Sempre querida. _

– _Mas como você sabia que eu fiquei nervosa quando o Evans disse que eu era "dele"?_

– _Porque eu conheço você. – disse pegando um salgado – É minha melhor amiga."_

O sorriso de Rose murchou. Agora tenho certeza que ela não esperava essa resposta.

Mas o que deveria dizer? Que ela é a mulher da minha vida?

Não digo isso nem morto.

Tá, se a gente casar um dia, eu digo isso.

Espera aí! Casar? Em que eu estou pensando?

Depois conversamos sobre tudo, menos sobre o que estava nos incomodando.

Menos sobre nossa relação maluca.

_XXX_

E foi aí que você chegou...

Estou na porta do Salão Principal e como eu mencionei anteriormente, estou atrasado.

Mas nessa noite mal dormida, decidi o que fazer. E já estou vendo o cabelo da Rosely daqui.

– Bom dia gente! – falei bem-humorado.

– Bom dia? Hoje é domingo e tem aula extra para os NIEM's de poções agora. Como pode ser um bom dia Scorpius? – perguntou Albus nervoso.

– Ignora ele Malfoy – cumprimentou-me Lily – Sempre é chato assim mesmo.

– E eu não sei? – questionei rindo, e sento-me ao lado de Rose – Rosely o que você estava comendo?

– Bolo de chocolate. – ela me olhou desconfiada. – Por quê?

– Curiosidade. Por que toda essa desconfiança?

– Não sei. Você está esquisito Scorp. O balaço afetou seu cérebro?

É agora. Ela não poderia ter comido algo que me desse tanta certeza.

– Só queria dizer Rosely que eu escovei os dentes.

Rose me olhou confusa, mas antes que ela pudesse protestar rocei nossos lábios. Pude sentir o hálito quente dela, do jeito que eu sempre imaginei que seria. Fechei meus olhos na esperança que ela também o fizesse. E que ela não me empurrasse.

Realmente não liguei que o Salão Principal todo estivesse vendo isso. Ou que a qualquer momento Hugo pudesse me estuporar. Afinal eu estava beijando sua irmãzinha. Estava beijando e sendo correspondido.

Porque depois de um breve momento de surpresa, Rose passou as mãos por meus cabelos e parou em minha nuca, puxando-me para mais perto. Nunca havia sentido algo como isso. Já havia beijado outras garotas, mas Rosely é única. Sempre foi. Tinha alguma dúvida?

Era quase impossível que isso estivesse acontecendo, se eu não estivesse sentindo seus lábios não acreditaria. Só que ela pareceu se lembrar que toda escola podia nos ver, que parou. Tão abruptamente quanto tinha começado.

E suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas ao perceber que todo mundo gritava, que Albus tinha parado de comer com o garfo em direção á boca. Que Hugo me fulminava e parecia que ia explodir, ou que ia me matar. E que Lily suspirava como se estivesse vendo um romance trouxa bem água-com-açúcar.

Será que ela nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara? Porque ela parece bem mais interessada em seus sapatos.

Passei minha mão por seu rosto e fi-la me encarar. Eu sorria, não pude deixar de sorrir. Porque seus lábios estavam vermelhos e dessa vez foi por minha culpa. Não por um corvinal qualquer por aí. E porque isso provava que tinha sido real.

Ela sorriu. Daquele jeito que eu adoro.

Acho que um beijo pode rolar de novo não é?

Claro que eu ia aproveitar esse momento.

Só que...

Alguém pigarreou muito alto, e quando olhei, era ninguém menos que meu futuro cunhado, se ele me deixasse sair dessa vivo.

Espera aí, eu estou com medo de um garoto do 5º ano? Fala sério.

– Será que dá pra você me explicar o que foi isso Malfoy?

– Claro Hugo. Eu beijei sua irmã. Você não viu?

– É claro que eu vi. – acho que ele não esperava aquela reposta de minha parte, e ele ficou muito vermelho, tenho certeza que de raiva – Mas quem _deixou _você beijar minha irmã? Tinha permissão?

Ops.

Ele realmente não deveria ter dito isso.

Rosely odeia que mandem ou achem que ela precisa de permissão para qualquer coisa.

– _Eu _deixei ele me beijar Hugo. E isso só diz respeito á mim não acha?

– Sou seu irmão Rose!

– Eu sei, mas não me meto na sua vida e você não pode se meter na minha.

– Não vai dizer nada Malfoy?– Hugo sabia que havia perdido pra Rose, só ele ainda não havia nem começado comigo.

– Bom, eu normalmente diria – respondi sorrindo –, entretanto Rose ia achar que eu sou um machista preconceituoso, e eu não quero brigar com ela agora cunhadinho.

Hugo se levantou muito rápido e se não fosse a Lily, eu não sei o que teria acontecido.

– Hugo, não vai dar uma de Tio Ron agora não é? Você iria gostar se o Albus te batesse todas as vezes que você me beija?

Fiquei boquiaberto. O quê? Olhei pra Rose e ela sorria para a prima.

– Como assim? Espero que isso só seja uma metáfora Lily – Albus desviou sua atenção da comida que ele havia voltado a comer quando Hugo começou a brigar comigo.

– Depende do ponto de vista maninho. – a Potter disse sem-graça, mas balançando a cabeça em direção á entrada do Salão Principal.

– Hugo! Será que você pode me explicar o que isso significa? –Albus questionou nervoso.

Eu estava boquiaberto. Quer dizer que a Lily e o Weasley estão se pegando? Virei para Rose para confirmar isso, entretanto ela me puxou para fora do Salão, deixando Albus tentar tirar satisfações com Hugo.

Assim que viramos em um corredor vazio, perguntei:

– Você sabia que eles estavam juntos?

– É claro. – disse e sorriu – Você nem notou nada?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

– Odeio saber das coisas por último. Por que você não me contou?

– Sei lá. Não sabia que você queria saber. – ela respondeu encostando-se a uma das paredes.

– O Albus vai querer matar seu irmão. Se ele não quisesse me matar também, ficaria com pena dele.

– Ah, ele quer te matar? – ela olhou pra mim, marota – Por quê?

– Não conta para ninguém, mas ele me viu beijando a irmã dele.

Ela riu.

– Sério? Por que você não me contou que você gostava dela? Achei que era sua melhor amiga.

Eu me sentei no chão e ela se sentou ao meu lado.

– Desculpa Rose. Sei que não era isso que você queria ouvir. – disse, lembrando-me que no dia anterior falei que era ela minha melhor amiga, como se ela fosso só isso.

– E o que eu queria ouvir Scorpius?

– Talvez... Que você é a mulher da minha vida?

Ela começou a rir mesmo.

– Não acredito que você disso isso! Ridículo! Com certeza não era isso que eu queria ouvir. Quando a gente se casar, talvez sim, mas...

Ela parou e ficou vermelha.

– Você teria coragem de se casar com um Malfoy, Weasley?

– Não sei. Talvez... – ela fingiu pensar no assunto – Sim, eu me casaria com qualquer Malfoy, menos com aquele tal de Scorpius Hyperion. O cara é um chato e você já viu o nome dele?

– Piadinha com nome é sacanagem Weasley – disse batendo meu ombro com o dela.

– Por que você fez aquilo?

Sabia que ela estava se referindo ao beijo.

– Já estava com vontade há muito tempo, mas não foi somente por isso. – virei-me e encarei-a – Não sei eu estou apaixonado Rosely, mas há um tempo não quero você com mais ninguém. Sei que você odeia essa ideia de posse, mas quero você para mim. O.k., até eu achei que essa frase pareceu possessiva demais.

– E pareceu mesmo. E tem razão, odeio esse negócio de posses. É muito ruim. Mas tem a dizer mais alguma coisa?

– Sim. Tenho que te dar mais motivos do porquê de eu ter feito aquilo no Salão? – ela deu de ombros e eu continuei – Porque eu quero olhar para você e não precisar desviar o olhar, só porque alguém percebeu que eu estou babando. Quero repetir o que rolou no Salão. Só não quero que...

– O quê?

– Que sejamos apenas namorado e namorada, sou em primeiro lugar, seu amigo Rosely. Não quero que isso mude. Quero continuar "fazendo hora" com a sua cara e te deixando nervosa.

– E eu posso continuar te zoando? E te chamando atenção?

– A ideia é essa Weasley.

– Gostei disso. – ela disse – Ainda bem que você gosta de bolo de chocolate Scorp.

– Adoro. Por que...

– Porque estamos juntos agora por causa disso. Esta loucura por chocolates em geral...

Beijei-a de novo.

Que sensação boa... Saber que vou poder fazer isso sempre que eu quiser agora. Bom, até o pai e os tios de Rose descobrirem, porque aí eu não sei se vou sobreviver para contar história, mas acho que a Tia Ginny e a Hermione vão ficar do meu lado.

Aí, depois dos jantares, n'A Toca ou não, podemos comer bolo de chocolate...

**XxXxXx**

**N/A: **E aí gente? Gostaram? Espero que o Scorp, nem a Rose não tenham ficado muito melosos ou dramáticos. Bem clichê esta história não é? Eu achei que sim, mas adoro um clichê. Ah, diz aí o que vocês acharam... Please... Review! Review! Review!

Beijos... Andie


End file.
